Know Your Bounds
by Aqua Burst 07
Summary: While spying on the Spirit World, Bill got discovered by the Supreme King himself.


**Hey guys.** **This a quick drabble about Bill Cipher confronting the Supreme King. Since I did one where Bill did the same to Yami before, I decided to turn this into a series of one shots where Bill confronts some other Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **As a quick side note, I had Bill call him Pin Cushion since it seemed like a nickname Bill would use to describe him.**

* * *

 **I don't own Gravity Falls or Yu-Gi-Oh. Gravity Falls is owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch is the creator of Gravity Falls.** **Kazuki Takahashi is the creator of Yugioh.**

* * *

Floating in the mindscape, Bill watched the habitants of Spirit World, including the Supreme King's realm, The Dark World, through the various images of eyes around the place. He spied on this world for a while now, much like the Human World in this dimension and Pine Tree's. While knew this was extremely risky, he knew it would be worth it since these shadow creatures and some of the other human brats here could be useful for his goals.

However, Bill knew he had to be careful as well. Not only did he have to contend with that inferior demon in this place, he had to worry about the Supreme King. He was the ruler of the Dark World and the other shadow creatures here. Pin Cushion didn't look that old, being in his mid-teens in human years. However, he was formidable in his own right. The King possessed unfathomable dark powers – the Gentle Darkness. In the past, he wielded it to protect his people from the Light of Destruction, and now Pin Cushion was back on the throne to do the same task once again. Pin Cushion, from what he could tell, was not all right in the head as of late.

Recently, Pin Cushion entered this realm in order to save his friend. However, one of fiends in his court challenged of sort of card game battle, which was something he still found very odd, even to the standards of the other worlds he visited. The twist was that his friends would get hurt or even killed in the process. Much to the demon's surprise, he accepted. Pin Cushion won the battle; however, he lost many of his friends in the process. His friends who survived are now angry at him for causing this mess, abandoning him. He grew more angry and sad at this, taking his throne as king once again. And now, he is attempting to save his wife, Yubel, by sacrificing his own subjects with that same card game in order to create some sort of cure for her or something like that. He didn't fully understand the details of the situation nor did he really care too. As long as he reached his goals, that was all that mattered to him in the long run. Besides, this was more of a side project, anyways.

While normally he'd use this to his advantage and turn Pin Cushion into a weapon or take over his body like he did with Pine Tree, he knew it was for the best to stay out of his way, especially with powers as strong as his.

Yubel also terrified him as well. After she was struck down by the Light of Destruction, she turned much more twisted. In addition to taking over the body of Pin Cushion's friend, she wants to merge all the parts of their dimension together so she and Pin Cushion could rule over it like gods. Still, if someone was going to pull that kind of plot around here, it was him. It was something he had to keep a sharp eye on. He knew she had the skills and brains to pull off that sort of task.

Through the eye in palace in the Dark World, he saw the Supreme King, who wore a black suit of armour with spikes jutting out in many directions with brown hair and eyes, look in his direction, causing him to tense up.

Much to Bill's shock and dismay, Pin Cushion's eyes landed on where he was. Black fire surrounded the titrant's hand as his eyes turned a bright shade of gold, which Bill knew happened each time he used his powers. Before Bill knew it, Pin Cushion dragged him into his own dominion. Pin Cushion pinned his arms behind his back with one hand. He drew out his blade with the other, which was quickly surround by those same black flames, pressing it against his body.

"Who are you?" Judai said in an icy tone, eyes narrowed at the creature. "And what were you doing spying in my dominion? Don't you dare lie to me. I know all the creatures in my kingdom, and I never seen a creature like you before."

"Name's Bill Cipher," he said, not even showing fear in front of him. "I come from another dimension outside of your dominion. I was just taking a look around this place, since I find it interesting."

Bill looked up at Pin Cushion, not showing any sign of weakness. It wasn't that far from the truth. Besides, Bill knew that now was not the best time to completely lie or try to flee, especially in front of someone like him.

Judai fixed his eyes on him. He didn't buy the creature's word. Not one single bit. He knew there was another reason why he was here. Besides, why else would he lurking about the palace, watching him like some sort of stalker?

However, Judai had a feeling there was more to this fiend then meets the eye. He could sense that the fiend wielded powerful magic of his own, much more than any of his subjects. While he wielded the powers of Gentle Darkness, he didn't want to press this on much longer. He had more important matters to deal with.

Judai pressed his blade even harder against the creature's body. "I do not want to see you in my kingdom ever again. If I catch you spying here, I will make you pay with your life. You of all beings should know what I am capable of."

Bill's eye narrowed. While the demon knew that he was extremely powerful in his own right and could easily put up a fight with this royal brat, he wasn't stupid either. He knew it was best to back down, at least for now.

"I will do as you say, my King," Bill replied, bowing his head.

"Good," Judai said. Pin Cushion let go of him, withdrawing his blade and putting it back in his holder. "Now, get out of my sight. I have more important matters to deal with."

Bill vanished, retreating back into the mindscape. When he was back in his own dominion, he gave a sigh of relief. That was super close. On the bright side, at least he now knows that he has to be a lot more careful next time. He cannot spy on them like does with Pine Tree's dimension. Besides, he has other ways to spy on this place anyway…


End file.
